


I Really Like You

by Qillnn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qillnn/pseuds/Qillnn
Summary: jeongyeon was always there for Nayeon when she was not feeling so confident and when she thinks she's not beautifulJeongyeon was always there..
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 29





	I Really Like You

One thing that Nayeon likes about Chaeyoung is her cofidence the latter wasnt scared of anything she was fearless she was willing to try new things wirhout any hesitations. Nayeon was the complete opposite of chaeyoung, she was scared of the consequences of her action she wasnt confident at all. "nayeon-unnie, the foods here!" based from the voice Nayeon was sure it was Jihyo that girl has a loud ass voice."ill be right there!" replied Nayeon.

Once Nayeon left the room she was greeted by the members, Sana is busy quarelling with Momo while Dahyun was busy with looking at her phone with Tzuyu and Mina and chaeyoung talking quietly in the corner and ofcourse their leader Jihyo talking to the managers on the phone.

As usual the dinner was quiet Nayeon always finds it hilarious that people think they are very loud and childishlike but they were the complete opposites of that. "Do y'all want to watch a movie?" Dahyun asks which the members replied with a nod but Nayeon declined which was new to the members thats why she bombarded with questions before she was able to comeback to her room and rest. 

Nayeon thought that she was gonna be able to rest but she was wrong because there is a sudden knock."Nayeon-unnie?" Nayeon sighed it was only Jeongyeon, Nayeon dried her tears and tried to look okay but Jeongyeon's instincts is at a very top level."Is something wrong?" Nayeon tapped her side so the younger will be able to sit beside her Nayeon let her head rest on the latters shoulder."Nothing's wrong im just really tired"She didnt entirely lie though, the younger just nods and accepts her defeat. " If something's wrong you can always tell me, okay?" 

"Okay" 

The two just smiled and cuddled until they fall asleep.

...

Tzuyu was always beautiful even if she had no make up she was still beautiful if Nayeon were to descibe her she would say that the younger is a goddess. 

It was Tzuyu's birthday but they werent able to celebrate because of their hectic schedule, instead of a celebrating Tzuyu's birthday they were all fast asleep in their own beds because of fatigue they had 2 shootings and they practiced for almost a day so they didnt have much time to celebrate. 

It was currently 1 am and Nayeon is still wide awake she was tired but the feeling of uneasiness still lingers in Nayeon's mind maybe their right, maybe she didnt deserve to debut because she wasnt like Tzuyu who looks like a goddess Nayeon felt like crying but she can't she didnt understand why but she just can't.

Nayeon felt the sofa move as she looks at the person she saw her bestfriend."Jeongyeonie" Nayeon whispered her voice is still raspy because of her nonstop crying. The latter touched Nayeons cheeks and dried her tears she wrapped her hands on Nayeons body and let the girl sleep she didnt ask any questions she just knows that Nayeon needs her no scratch that she just need someone....yeah.

...

Dahyun was funny she makes the members laugh so hard She just has this effect on the members especially to a person named ' Park Jihyo' that girl is whipped for the eagle's jokes. Nayeon was glad that Jihyo found someone, someone she can let her feelings out someone who loves her unconditionally and will never leave her. 

But sometimes they do quarrel just like most couples do. They were shouting and its stressing Nayeon out so she did what she is good at and shouted at them." Can you please stop shouting!" before the members could say anything Nayeon had already left she doesnt have a destination.

Nayeon just hopes that when she comes back they have already settled their shits.

Nayeon stayed at a playground to have a fresh air she had miss this, the feeling of freedom she felt like she could float and fly away like a bird her day dreaming has soon come to an end when she felt a hand on her shoulder."You alright?" Its was Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon stayed beside Nayeon and lets Nayeon use her shoulder as a pillow so that the older could rest. They stayed there for a while looking at the night sky quietly counting the stars that lingers in the sky

...

Nayeon once made Mina mad and she never wanted to see the younger mad again because she is really scary. Nayeon sometimes have nighmares about it, you know?  
no one knows about it just Nayeon, she doesnt want to make Mina feel guilty so she kept quiet.  
she can't really share it to the members because they will just tease her about it. 

The older let out a loud sigh why did she have to dream about Mina right now....

...

"𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜?!" 𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑑.. 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑤𝑒𝑑, 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑙𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑢𝑝 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑁𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜. "𝑊-𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡? 𝐻𝑜𝑤?, 𝑚𝑦 𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚" 𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑. "𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠- 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑜 𝐼 𝑑𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜 ℎ𝑢𝑡 𝐼-𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ..." 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠ℎ ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑟. 

...

Nayeon woke up in her room and she was confused, didnt she sleep in the sofa yesterday?  
"Its was Jeongyeon-unnie if your wondering" a voice was heard." W-what?" Nayeon asks. "It was jeongyeonie who carried you here" Sana repeated and pointed at her shared room with the Jeongyeon.

"Oh..." that's all Nayeon replied which made Sana laugh hysterically. 

Which made Nayeon laugh too."Come on , let eat unnie".

"Sana" 

"mmm?" 

"Are you and Momo okay now??

"Yes unnie , thank you for helping me" 

"Your welcome" Sana was about to leave when Nayeon called her again.

"Can you help me about Yeonnie?" 

...

Nayeon isnt really good at expressing her love especially to Jeongyeon she was really close to Jeongyeon but eversince their little Night 'Date' happend her feelings developed into something more, more than just a friendship. 

In short she wants Jeongyeon to be hers and for her to be Jeongyeon's.  
But it's not that easy  
Nayeon confessed twice to Jeong but it always failed.

When Nayeon first confessed her feelings Jeongyeon didn't believe her and just laugh it off so Nayeon did too she pretended that it was a joke even if it was true...

...

"𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔, 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢" 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑖𝑑𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑒 𝑢𝑝 𝑠𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑎𝑝 𝑖𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑠𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑥 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑦𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑."𝐼-𝑢𝑚 𝑜ℎ 𝑔𝑜𝑑-𝑢𝑚 𝐼- 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦--𝑢ℎ" 

"𝐻𝑒𝑦, 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛-𝑎ℎ 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑥 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒, 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦?" 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑑𝑒𝑑." 𝐼𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑦𝑜𝑢c𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑚𝑒?" 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑑𝑙𝑦. 𝐼𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛.

𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑠 𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡. 𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑏𝑦 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛'𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑗𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.

....

The second time Nayeon confessed is when they were in L.A for their Twicelights concert.

and it failed once again.

...

"𝑈𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑠'𝑠 𝑔𝑜 𝑜𝑢𝑡" 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑢𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑐𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 

𝑈𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑠'𝑠 𝑔𝑜 𝑜𝑢𝑡" 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑢𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑐𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑜𝑡.. "𝑈𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑒,𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔" 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 

𝑆ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙."𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔,𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑒?" 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 "𝑜𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑" 

"𝑌𝑒𝑎ℎ..." 𝑁𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑧𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡  
𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑒𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑒𝑡.. 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑢𝑑𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐽𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑠.

...

Nayeon was nervous it was the day that she will confess to Jeongyeon.The members left the dorm and it leaves just both of them. Nayeon invited Jeongyeon to watch a movie with her whixh the latter happily agreed with. 

Nayeon felt her heart beat going faster and its not helping her heart when Jeongyeon is cuddling with her. Jeongyeon may have felt Nayeon's heartbeat because the young gave her a worried look."Unnie are you alright?" Nayeon just hummed in response to the younger girl  
she just don't trust her voice right now.

it's now or never.

Nayeon slowly left Jeongyeon embrace."Jeongyeoniee" 

"Yeah?, Nayeon-ah your scaring me" Nayeon laughed a little Jeongyeon is really cute. "I-I like you!" there it is. 

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon's expression but she can't really read her right now."I like you too--" It seems like Jeongyeon was about to say something more but Nayeon stopped her." I like you not the way you like me, I like you more than just a friend Jeong!!." Nayeon saw the way Jeongyeon's eye widen and her mouth agaping with shock..

and it scared Nayeon she screwed up big time.  
but Nayeon's worries fade away quickly when she felt Jeongyeon's lips with hers .

'I like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so yeah ❤  
> I hope you liked it even though its bad


End file.
